The Bite
by TeamRomanForever
Summary: Damon gets bit instead of Rose. What will happen? Will they find a cure? Or will Damon have to die? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

SMASH!

Was all we heard come from the living room, as Damon and I were talking. We ran to the living room to see what had happened, when we got there we saw glass from the now shattered window on the floor. Standing by the window was a werewolf, Damon grabbed a metal sword that was hanging on the wall. Before I even had the chance to try and help Damon the wolf jumped and attacked him, the sword went flying out of his hand. The wolf was biting on Damon's shoulder; I quickly ran over to where the sword had landed, picked it up, and stabbed the wolf lightly on the side with it. I watched as the wolf jumped off Damon and jumped out the window, I threw the sword on the floor and knelt beside Damon.

"Does it hurt?" I ask with worry in my voice.

"It hurts a little, but not that much." He gives me a little smile.

"Damon, it seems to be healing," Maybe the legend was fake. That when a werewolf bites a vampire you die. I'm really hoping that the legend is fake. Damon looks at his shoulder and smiles, I guess he's happy that it is healing too. But what if it isn't fake? What if it's real? Deep down I can't help but feel a little worried. Rose you have to stop worrying, I'm sure Damon will be fine, is what I kept telling myself. I stood up and held my hand out to Damon, he grabbed my hand and I helped him up.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room drinking some bourbon, when Damon come down and sat beside me. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some bourbon, we sat in silence for a while.

"Rose I'm glad you were their when the werewolf attacked." He smirked a little,

"Why is that?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"Because if you wouldn't have been there to stab it in the side, who knows what could have happened. It could have killed me." It was nice to actually hear Damon say that.

"Well good thing I was there then," I smiled at him. Damon moved closer to me and just sat like that for a minute, then he put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. He lightly pushed me down on the couch so that now he was on top of me. Suddenly Damon pulled away from the kiss and sat up.

"Damon what's wrong?" I ask with worry laced in my voice.

"My shoulder hurts," Damon pulls down the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his shoulder. Crap! The bite had returned, I knew something like this was gonna happen. Now what was gonna happen to Damon? Was he going to die?

Authors Note: So here is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think J


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank-you for all the reviews on my last chapter., I'm happy to hear that people liked it so much. Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but if I did, it would be a lot different. 

The bite on Damon's shoulder had gotten worse. Why do I feel like this is all my fault? If only I got bit instead of Damon, than I would be the one with the bite on my shoulder and not him. Everyone was trying to find a cure for Damon, while I stayed and looked after him. I was sitting on the couch, reading a book, when Damon came downstairs.

"Hey Rose," He said with a smile.

"Hey Damon," I forced a smile, because deep down I was sad.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asks curiously.

"Oh nothing," well that was a lie. Actually I was thinking about whether or not they would find a cure, or would Damon have to die. But I wasn't going to tell him.

"Rose, are you sure?" He looks at me with curiosity written all over his face.

"Yes Damon I'm sure," that was another lie, yet again.

"Okay, if your sure. Well I'm off to bed, night Rose." It was only 8:00 and Damon was going to bed, weird. I'm guessing it has something to do with the bite.

"Night Damon," I watched him walk up the stairs, until I couldn't see him anymore, and went back to reading my book.

Later that night I went to go check on Damon, when I peeked my head through the door, Damon was fast asleep. He sure did look peaceful when he was asleep. I was just about to go back downstairs and continue reading; when Damon awoke in a scream of pain. I've never actually heard Damon scream out in pain, and I actually never thought he would be the one to. Hearing him scream like that was heart breaking, I rushed over to him and tried to stop him from screaming in pain. But nothing was working, poor Damon, he didn't deserve this.

"Damon shh, your going to be ok," I kept saying to him. Over his loud screams of pain. After ten seconds of screaming in pain, he finally stopped. Am I ever glad that he stopped, not that it was annoying, I was just afraid that his pain would never stop. He then laid back onto the bed and fell asleep; I went back downstairs and continued reading.

As I was reading, I felt a breeze rush past me. Quickly, I turned around, to see no one their. Could it have been Damon? I wasn't sure if it was him or not, so I went upstairs to go and check. When I peeked my head in the door, Damon wasn't laying in his bed. Where could he be? Of course he is somewhere in the house, but where? Just than I heard a noise coming from the basement, I headed down to the basement; to see what it was. Oh my gosh! Was all I could say, right in front of my eyes was Damon drinking blood bags, like their was no tomorrow. Their was blood all around him, and many empty blood bags. Damon stopped drinking and turned towards me, and the look on his face said; must kill now. Poor Damon, he couldn't help himself, it was all because of the bite. He got up and started walking towards me, I backed up, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed reading it, I sure did enjoy writing it for you guys. So please leave a review, and tell me what you thought. Reading your reviews, puts a smile on my face. I'm hoping that their was not to many mistakes. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank-you for all the reviews on my last chapter :D. Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy reading it. 

He stared at me for a second, than he ran at me. At vampire speed, I ran upstairs, before Damon had a chance to attack me. Once I got upstairs, I turned around, to see if Damon was behind me. But he wasn't. When I turned back around, their he was, eyes red and fangs out. Before I had a chance to run away, he threw me against the wall. All of a sudden, the world went black.

"Rose, wake up, wake up." I heard Stefan saying. My eyes shot open, and I looked at Stefan. Who looked a little worried. Now I was worried, where had Damon gone? Maybe Stefan knew, so I decided to ask him.

"Stefan, do you know where Damon is? The last thing I remember is; being thrown against the wall, by him." I was afraid that Stefan wouldn't know where he was.

"When I come home, the door was open, and I saw you laying up against the wall. So I am guessing that Damon escaped." I knew Stefan was going to say that. Stefan held out his hand, and helped me off the floor.

"We have to go find him, before he does something stupid." Stefan just nodded his head, and we started our search for Damon.

I was starting to get really worried, we were an hour into our search, and still no sign of Damon. Where could he have go- my thoughts were soon interrupted, when Stefan and I heard a scream. The scream came from the parking lot of the Mystic Falls Grill, it has to be Damon; attacking someone. Stefan and I ran towards the parking lot, and sure enough, there was Damon and some random girl.

"DAMON STOP!" Stefan yelled, at the top of his lungs. Damon dropped the girl, who was now dead. He looked at me, than at the road, and he was now gone. Great! We just had him, and he takes off again! I was tired, but I had to keep looking.

"Rose, I'm tired, and I can tell you are to. Maybe we should stop looking, we can look some more tomorrow." Does he really think I'm going to stop looking? Well I'm not! I'm not going to stop looking, until I find him.

"Stefan, I'm not going to stop looking, I have to find him." I didn't really care if I was tired, I would keep looking."

"If your sure, than okay. I'm going to be at Elena's, while I'm there, I will try and find a cure." I nodded, then took off.

It didn't take me that long to find Damon this time. Damon was in the parking lot of Mystic Falls High School, attacking some guy. So I ran to where Damon was, who had already killed the guy, and some poor other girl. When Damon saw me, he came running towards me, but I pinned him down on the ground. He kept fighting against my grasp, and he tried to throw me off him, but it didn't work. Poor Damon, he couldn't help it, the stupid bite was doing this to him.

"Damon stop, it's Rose, it's Rose. Please stop," Suddenly Damon stopped fighting against my grasp. His red eyes and fangs gone, he just looked up at me. I was so happy to see Damon calm again, and not all vampire crazy.

"Did I do that? Kill those people?" I saw him looking over my shoulder, at the two people he had killed.

"Yeah, you did." Sadness was laced in my voice.

"Ohh, cool." Of course Damon would say something like that.

Damon was starting to look a little uncomfortable, laying on the ground. So I got off of him, and helped him up. I wanted to get Damon home, as quickly, as possible. Before something else happened.

When we got home, I got Damon all cleaned up, and now he was laying in bed. I went to go and check on Damon, he was sitting against the backboard of his bed. He looked peaceful, but not all that much better.

"How you feeling?" I asked him, hoping his answer would be a good one.

"A bit better, it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Was I ever happy to hear that.

"That's good," I said smiling at him.

Damon was now getting under the covers, I'm guessing he was tired. He did look tired, so it was best that he got some sleep. Just when I thought Damon's pain was all gone, he let out a scream of pain. I took Damon into my arms and tried to calm him down, I felt so bad for him, he was going through so much pain.

Damon stopped screaming after a while, he was now asleep in my arms. I just wish their was something I could do, to take away his pain. After ten minutes I slipped my hand away from his, and picked up the stake that was beside me. Tears fell down my face, as I held the stake over his chest.

"Rose, you home?" Stefan called from downstairs. Maybe Stefan had found a cure, he said he was going to try and find one. Or maybe he came to tell me that their was no cure, and Damon would have to die. I had to decide what I was going to do, and fast. Either kill Damon now, or go and see what Stefan has to say.

So I decided, I was going to

Authors Note: I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank-you for all the reviews on my last chapter. Here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy it. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but I decided to post it today. I'm sure your all happy, that you finally get to see what Rose decided to do about Damon. So enjoy reading. 

So I decided, I was going to go downstairs and see what Stefan had to say. I put the stake down and carefully removed Damon from my arms. Than I made my way downstairs, hoping Stefan had found a cure. So that Damon wouldn't have to die.

"Hey Stefan," I put a smile on my face, but it was a fake one.

"Hey Rose, is Damon here? If so, how is he?" I could tell Stefan wanted me to tell him some good news.

"Yeah he's here. He's just sleeping right now, he doesn't seem to be doing to good. Earlier when I thought all his pain was gone, he let out a scream of pain. So did you find a cure?" I'm just really hoping that he did.

"Actually, yes, I did fine a cure." I am so relived to hear that he had found a cure. That means Damon won't have to die. I'm so happy that he won't have to die.

"Stefan, I'm glad you found a cure. How did you find it? If you don't mind me asking." Stefan and I went over to the couch, sat down, and he told me the story.

XXXXXX

"_Elena, I'm worried about Damon. What if we don't find a cure? Damon could die, I don't want to lose my brother." _

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Elena walked over to the door and opened it, and on the other side of the door, was Elijah. Elijah walked in, and said __"Hello" to Elena. She was wondering why Elijah had come by, but didn't' bother to ask. Stefan was wondering what was taking Elena so long, so he decided to go and see what she was doing._

"_Elijah what are you doing here?" I ask curiously._

"_Just wanted to check up on Elena, that's all." He said with a smile on his face. While he's here, I should take the chance and ask him if he knows a cure for a werewolf bite. He's been around for a long time, he should know one._

"_Elijah, do you know a cure for a werewolf bite?" Hoping that he does know one._

"_Actually I do, why do you ask?" Curiosity written all over his face._

"_Damon was bitten by a werewolf, and he's not doing to good. I don't want him to die, so do you think you could help me out?" I was hoping he would help me out._

"_I'm not to fond of your brother. But it would be a shame if he died, so I will help you out." A big smile just formed on my face, I probably looked like a goof. I didn't' care though, because Damon was not going to die. Rose will be so happy, once I tell her._

"_Thank-you so much Elijah," Elijah just made me one happy vampire._

"_No problem Stefan, bye now." He was now gone. But I knew I could trust Elijah, after all, he is a man of his word._

XXXXXX

"So what day is Elijah coming on?" The sooner he comes, the sooner Damon gets cured.

"He is coming by tomorrow." Actually I am surprised that Elijah is helping out. But I'm glad he is. I got up off the couch and went to go check on Damon, to make sure he was ok.. Damon was sitting on the edge of the bed, drinking some blood. When he was done, he set it down, and laid back down on the bed. Usually after he drinks a cup of blood, he coughs it up, but this time he didn't. For some odd reason I started thinking about Damon, and him saying that he didn't want to get cured. What a horrible thought that was, but I must not think about that. Tomorrow is the day, that Damon gets cured, and I'm hoping all goes well.

XXXXXX

Today was the day that Damon was getting cured. I wondered what was needed for the cure, but Elijah would tell us that, once he got here. Unless he is brining the stuff with him, that would be even better. Stefan and I were exited about today, we were hoping that Damon would be exited to. We decided that we would let Damon rest, until Elijah got here. Than we would go and get Damon, and let the curing begin. It was almost ten in the morning, when we heard a knock at the door, I knew it was Elijah. So I went upstairs, got Damon, and brought him downstairs. When Damon saw Elijah, let's just say, that he wasn't to happy. Damon looked like he wanted to kill Elijah, but I sat Damon down on the couch. He was to weak , to do anything.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Damon tried to yell, but he couldn't.

"Damon, Elijah is here to cure you." Damon looked at me, than back at Elijah.

"I rather die, than let him cure me." I had a feeling Damon would say something like that.

"Damon, please, for Stefan and me." I'm hoping that would change his mind.

"Fine, for you guys." He let out a sigh.

Elijah started to mix some stuff up in a bottle, I'm guessing Damon had to drink that. He was mixing wolfs bane and revain together, than he shook the bottle up, and handed it to Damon. Damon just looked at it, in disgust. I wouldn't want to drink that either, but if it meant getting better, I would. He just kept staring at it, like he didn't know what to do.

"So this disgusting looking stuff, is going to help me get better?" He asked.

"Yes it will. But make sure you drink all of it, and don't spit it out." Elijah told him. Elijah was just about to leave.

"Elijah before you go, I want to thank you for helping me." I was surprised that Damon was actually thanking him. Stefan was surprised to.

"No problem Damon," after Elijah said that, he was gone. It took Damon five minutes just to drink that, well he did hate it. After Damon was done drinking it, he tried his hardest not to spit it out. He went up to his room, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

Hopefully that wolfs bane and revain will work, so that Damon will be cured and feel better in no time. I have a feeling it will, but we will just have to wait and see.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought. I love reading about what you guys think. So after this chapter we have two more, than it's done.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter :D. So here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy reading it. 

Damon was getting better, and better, with each day that went by. That wolfs bane, and revain was working wonders on him. Soon he would be back to normal, I think he should be fully cured by tomorrow. Oddly enough I thought Damon would want someone to kill him, to end his pain. But than I thought, Damon Salvatore would never do that. Surprisingly, Damon never really complained about how much pain he was in. I went up to Damon's room, to go and check on him. When I peeked my head through Damon's door, he was sitting, and drinking some blood. It looked like he was thinking of something. But I wonder what?

"Hey Damon, how you feeling? Your not feeling worse are you?" I know, I said he was getting better, but what if all of a sudden he got worse. I'm actually regretting asking that.

"No Rose, I'm not feeling better, I am actually getting worse." Sarcasm. Of course Damon would do sarcasm. That is why I regretted asking it, I knew he would do something like that.

"Sarcasm? Really? Ok now the truth, how are you actually feeling?" He just laughed at me.

"Alright, so here is the truth, I am feeling a lot better." I knew he would say that, before I forget, I better ask him what he's thinking about.

"That's good. Damon, what are you thinking about?" Their was a moment of silence, before he spoke.

"Oh nothing," that was obviously a lie. But I didn't feel like arguing with him. So I just said bye to him, and walked out of the room.

XXXXXX

I lied, but I'm sure Rose knew that. Actually, I was thinking about Rose, and how sweet she has been to me. Through out this whole time, she has taken care of me, and making sure I was alright. No one has done that for me before, and it feels nice. If Rose had gotten bit, instead of me, I would have done the same thing. Rose is probably the sweetest person, that I have ever met. While recovering, I've been thinking, about my feelings. Feelings for a certain someone, and that certain someone is Rose. Every time I see her smiling face, or her green eyes, I find myself constantly thinking about her. There is just something about her, that makes me, want to make her mine. All I know is that I have feelings for Rose, and I want to make her mine.

XXXXXX

I was curled up on the couch, reading a book, and drinking some blood. Well, I was pretending to read the book. For some reason, all I did, was try and figure out what Damon was thinking about. Why did I care? Normally, I wouldn't care, about what someone was thinking about. But, whatever Damon was thinking about, I wanted to know. Which is strange, especially for me. You know what, I'm just going to stop thinking about it. Suddenly, I lost my train of thought, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It has to be Damon, we were the only ones home. Damon came and sat down beside me, but I just pretended to read my book. He grabbed the book from me, and threw it across the room.

"What was that for? I was reading that," I tried to sound convincing, but I don't know if it worked.

"Rose, don't lie, you weren't reading the book." I guess he caught on. Am I that bad at trying to sound convincing? Maybe I was. Damon grabbed a glass, and poured himself some bourbon. His favourite.

After about a minute of silence, and looking into the fire, I got up, and started walking towards the stairs. Before I could even walk up the stairs, Damon appeared in front of me, and grabbed both sides of my face. He kissed me gently, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him towards me more. We made our way upstairs, and to Damon's room. When we got to Damon's room, he gently pushed me down onto the bed, and was now on top of me. He pulled back for one minute, to take off my shirt. My hands were roaming around in his hair, than they were taking off his shirt.

After we were done, I lay cuddled up in his arms. It felt nice to be in Damon's arms, and I hoped, that I could stay in his arms forever.

Authors Note: Here is chapter five, I hope you enjoyed reading it. So as I was writing the fluff, I kept laughing. I can't write fluff, so if it sounds stupid, I'm sorry. Sadly, next chapter will be the last one :'(. But anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter. So here is the next chapter. 

I woke up, and sadly Damon wasn't there. But when I looked beside me, at Damon's pillow, was a note. The note read, _went out with Stefan for a while, see you when I get back. _As I got ready for the day, I couldn't help but wonder. If what happened last night with Damon and me, meant we would become more than just friends? Hopefully it meant that, but you never know. Damon does not seem like the committed type guy, but people can change. When I was finished getting ready, I went downstairs, and hoped Damon would be home soon.

Just as I was about to go into Damon's room, and watch some TV, the door flew open. Stefan and Damon walked in laughing, it was great too see them getting along. Damon walked over to me, and gave me a little kiss on the lips. I got up from the couch, and started making my way upstairs.

"Where you going Rose?" Damon asked.

"Just upstairs, to watch some TV." I said,

"Oh, ok than." I continued my walk upstairs. When I got to Damon's room, I sat on the bed, and turned on the TV. After ten minutes of watching TV, Damon came into his room, and sat down beside me. He turned off the TV, and took a small black box out of his pocket.

"Damon, what's in the box?" I ask curiously.

"Close your eyes, and don't peek." So I closed my eyes, wondering what it was. I felt Damon putting something on my finger. He told me I could open my eyes, so I did. When I looked down at my finger, their was a Lapis Lazuli ring on it, (daylight ring). A huge smile formed on my face, I gave Damon a big hug, and kiss. Now I would be able to walk in the sun.

"Thank you so much Damon," I said, with a smile on my face.

"Your Welcome Rose." He smiled back at me.

I wanted to go outside, and try out the ring. So I got off the bed, and dragged Damon outside with me. It felt so nice to be outside, with the sun on my face. Damon grabbed my hand, and our fingers entwined. We went for a short walk, I didn't mind that it was a short one. At least I got to be outside again, and I was with Damon.

We spent all day outside, it was eleven o'clock when we got back. I headed upstairs, while Damon got us some drinks. When he got upstairs, I was watching some TV. He set the drinks down, and climbed onto the bed. Damon sat down behind me, and wrapped him arms around me. My head rested against his chest, and our fingers were entwined.

As I lay there in his arms, and start to close my eyes. I hope that I will always have a special place here, in Damon's arms, and his life.

Authors Note: So here it is, the final chapter :'(. I apologize for all the mistakes that I may have made. I'm hoping that the ending wasn't crappy, and it was sweet. Writing this story for you guys, was so much fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Maybe I will write another RosexDamon fanfic someday, they are just too awesome, not to write about. Please review, and tell me what you thought. I wasn't going to post till tomorrow, but I posted today anyway. Hope you enjoy. 


End file.
